


R e a s o n s

by emilyartz126



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Suicide, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cussing, Deltarune Spoilers, Domestic Violence, Dumb references, F/M, Fucked Up, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Male Kris (Deltarune), Mean Susie, Minor Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Mute Kris (Deltarune), Out of Character, Outcast Characters, Outcast Kris, Outcast Susie, POV First Person, Past Violence, Possessive Kris (Deltarune), Racism, Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Selectively Mute Kris (Deltarune), Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Yandere, Yandere Kris (Deltarune), excessive cussing, inappropriate language, music references, pov switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyartz126/pseuds/emilyartz126
Summary: This story contains mature themes and sensitive topics.This is DELTARUNE with a dark twist on the characters. It takes place after CHAPTER 1.This is not a happy book. It does not have a happy plot.Proceed?Susie. A monster, a bully, a  hero.Susie has always been a fast learner. She learned how to act from watching her parents, and she brought that knowledge to her school.She beat her schoolmates. She called them the vilest names and covered them in bruises.She took her father's words and repeated them.She took the fights to school.Why did she open up to KRIS?Kris. A human, a mute, a  hero.Kris has always been the freak, the weirdo, the mute. His brother was the golden child and he was the freak. The lesser brother.He was never listened to when he spoke, so he didn't bother speaking.He never spoke to anyone.Why did he open up to SUSIE?Incomplete.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ➵
> 
> ➵ = Author's Note
> 
> ✗ = Susie's POV
> 
> ❤ = Kris's POV
> 
> ❤ ✗ = Multiple POVs
> 
> 〚⬇〛= Sensitive Topics 
> 
> ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ = Chapter End
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤ = Switching to Kris's POV
> 
> ✗✗✗✗✗ = Switching to Susie's POV

〚⬇〛

✗

 _"Fuck,_ dad is going to slaughter me!" I grumbled underneath my breath as I pushed through the school gates, sprinting down the streets of the town. Me and the nerd, Kris, had just left the Dark World. I turned back into my normal purple-skinned, aubergine haired self from the axe-wielding, lavender-pink-skinned, plum-haired variant of myself I had mutated into when we arrived in the Dark World. Although I wasn't complaining about the colour change or the axe, my so-called father would have butchered me graver than he's already going to if I hadn't been transformed back into my natural colours. Also, I'm 99.9% sure Mrs. Toriel would've had a cow if Kris had come home azure.

As I cut through the woods to go around the police line, the desperation filled my stomach, which hungrily coated itself in it. I was afraid. I knew I was in trouble when I got home, and Dad is too tough to resist his beating. And, even though everything inside of me screams to fight, it's better to just let him beat me into a pulp than engage in fighting back and piss him off more. My mum had passed years prior after she violently launched herself from a bridge, and since then the house is quiet unless I get in my dad's way. We don't communicate, there's no, "How was your day?" or, "How was work/school?". Also, there is unquestionably, never, ever, an "I love you". That expression is unspokenly forbidden in my house. My father is a disastrous person. He goes to work every evening and returns after I depart for school, so I barely ever see him unless he gets a day off.

Sometimes he'll get drunk and smash things, and other times he won't like how I did the dishes or cleaned the house and he'll pummel me for it. If I crack a smile, a laugh, a happy look, he always angrily asks me "what's funny?", or "what's so fucking sunshine and rainbows about your life?". As I neared the exhausted, rickety, and barely-standing gate in front of my house, I relaxed to a walk, then hesitated for a moment. The large, hole-filled, worn-down, and cold house towered over me, weeds stretching up the wall. Well, even though it looked as though I was living in a house from a horror movie, it's still "Home Sweet Home", or whatever. I stepped over the gate and made my way up the weed-filled path. I lightly walked up the steps, then ever so carefully turned the knob to my front door. Unlocked. The house was still, other than the humdrum droning of the sports show on the television. That's how I knew he was home, because of the television.

"Susie! Get me a beer out of the fridge!" He bellowed. I, without a word, made my way into the kitchen briskly. I opened the fridge and grabbed one of his beers, popping off the lid. I then returned to the living room and handing it to him silently. "Why didn't you come home when I asked you?" He asked, not looking up from the television as he downed his beer. I swallowed. I couldn't respond to that, I didn't know how to. He swung his arm and backhanded me in the stomach so hard I doubled over and clutched it in pain. It was still bruised from the last time. "Answer me, bitch!" He bellowed. "I-I, I was with a friend!" I blurted. "And a friend is more important than what I tell you to do?" He growled lowly. "N-no sir, I'm sorry.." I stammered, feeling pathetic. He rose, having already set his beer down on the floor beside his chair. I began to stand as well, but I was knocked over by a sharp jab of pain in my ribs on the left side. "You ignorant, disrespectful petty bitch!" He roared.

I shielded my head as I fought to crawl away from him. He struck me, over and over and over. The pain was searing hot and only grew worse as he got on top of me and continued to pummel me with his fists. I cried out in pain once, before a sharp pain hit my temple and the world around me faded to black. Finally, he knocked me out. I was dreaming. Although it appeared like it was more of a nightmare, considering I was viewing a replayed memory of one of the nights where my mom's screams and cries for help could be heard from my room. He was forcing her to have intercourse. I was nine at the time and didn't understand. When I finally realized what happened, it made me resent him even more. No matter what remembrance of my mother it was, she was always weeping. It disheartened me for a while, and then I just stopped caring. She left me behind and didn't even try to leave and start a better life including me. Even if mom would've left my so-called father, she presumably still wouldn't have brought me with her, from what I remember about her. Always coming into my bedroom and moaning about her predicaments to me.

I remember her saying that if she hadn't of had me, she would've been "far, far away from him, and much happier". Damn, bitch. It ain't my fault your dumbass had me too hasty with your "cool older boyfriend" you had in high school. This is why I've never honestly been engrossed in romance or copulation. I've always resented drama or slander, or even stupid trends. Kris was my first friend of high school since the brats back in my middle school. Most of them desired to be friends with the "Big Bad Susie" so everyone else would leave them alone. It was lame, honestly. I mean, after the dark world and all, I think me and Kris are friends? We'll see tomorrow. I flickered back into consciousness slowly, my head pulsating with agony. The moonlight barely drafted in through the grimy, fractured windows, but they still struck my face. I grimaced at the pain and the white light, gradually climbing to my feet and realizing I had been knocked out for about seven hours. It was midnight, and my dad was at work.

I had a splitting headache as I stumbled into the kitchen and took a Tylenol, downing some water with it. I decided to go see if I needed any medical attention, considering my dad operates in the construction industry as a manual labourer. This also meant he wouldn't be losing any muscle anytime soon, either. As I made my way up the rickety, worn stairs, I couldn't help but glance at the broken picture frames I viewed almost every day. But, there was one that always caught my eye. This particular picture frame held the only photo that contained my family as a whole. The only photo where we were all happy, which was only when I was two years old.

A sigh left my lips as I proceeded up the stairs.

➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵➵


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➵
> 
> ➵ = Author's Note.
> 
> ✗ = Susie's POV.
> 
> ❤ = Kris's POV.
> 
> ❤ ✗ = Multiple POVs.
> 
> 〚⬇〛= Sensitive Topics.
> 
> ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ = Chapter End.
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤ = Switching to Kris's POV.
> 
> ✗✗✗✗✗ = Switching to Susie's POV.

❤

I headed to school silently, as I always had. I didn't feel guilty about leaving before my mother.  
Asriel did it, why couldn't I? 

Last night hurt. Sure, mom never put her hands on me, but comparing me to him hurt. Why do I have to be like my brother? Why can't I be myself? I don't want to be a politician; I don't know what I want to be. 

It's a rainy day today. I don't mind the rain, or getting wet from it. Mom always nags about umbrellas, but I don't see the point. 

Footsteps thundered behind me, and I tensed for the worse as a large hand clamped down on my shoulder. "Hey, nerd!" Susie called, slowing down to my pace. 

"You are mute, huh." She pondered, looking at me quietly. My eyes went wide, and I poked my cheek twice. Susie reached up to her face in the same spot, her hand covering the large plaster. 

"OH!" She exclaimed, startling me slightly. "Yeah, I fell on the way home yesterday. I got some scrapes on my arms an' shit too." Susie explained, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. "I tanked it, though!" She clarified, though I still stared at her with worry.

"Stop lookin' at me like that, I ain't a baby!" She snapped, and I quickly diverted my gaze. Even if she had snapped at me, it didn't seem as sharp as before. She wasn't threatening me. 

My eyes went wide with this realization as I looked up at her with something swelling in my chest. Was this hope? Susie looked at me, her brows furrowing. "Why're you lookin' at me like that?" She questioned, leaning away slightly. 

I wondered how she could see my expression, so I asked. "How do you know what expression I'm making?" I signed. The realization that Susie couldn't understand sign language hit me like a rock. 

I pulled out a notepad and scribbled down my question, showing the writing to the purple-skinned girl beside me. "Oh. I can tell by your body language, you nerd. Didn't know you spoke sign, either. I can't understand the shit, but it's nice for someone like you." She replied, falling into silence afterwards. 

I lifted the pen to start writing, but Susie began speaking. "Hey, nerd... are we friends?" She urged. Her inquiry caught me off guard a bit, so I paused to consider. Susie grew tighter as more time passed, so I pulled her sleeve a bit and nodded. The brunette sighed lightly, though I don't believe I was supposed to be a witness to that.

Susie's a moron academically, but she's still street smart. I knew this, yet I was surprised when she was able to spot any of the shady groups and take us away from them. I wonder if she meant for me to follow her or not. 

Oh well, I don't feel like getting jumped today.

-

"Hey, nerd, what's a selective mute?" Susie questioned, looking up from her cracked android phone. I stared at her for a minute, then started scribbling down my response. I could feel her eyes on me as I wrote, waiting for me to show her. 

"𝑺𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒔𝒎 𝒊𝒔 𝒂 𝒔𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒙𝒊𝒆𝒕𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒆𝒓." 

Susie stared at the writing for a second, brows furrowing. "Are you a selective mute?" She inquired, raising a brow at me. I nodded, then started writing again.

"𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒌𝒆 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏."

I wrote. Susie stared at the paper, eyes going wide. "Seven? Damn, dude, how do you even function?" She questioned, staring at me. I sighed quietly, then started writing again. My hand was already getting sore. 

"𝑰 𝒂𝒍𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒎𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰 𝒈𝒐 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒘. 𝑹𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒖𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒖𝒔 𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒑𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐."

"I bet your hands get sore," Susie remarked. I sighed softly, then put the pen and notepad away. I was startled that my hood provided cover from the rain. Susie tipped her head. 

"Okay, question." She started, and I looked at her blankly. "Do you like it when people talk to you without expecting a reply?" My eyes went wide. I blinked a few times. 

Did I? I don't know. I usually didn't care to pay attention, but with Susie, it was unique. I desired to hear what she had to say. 

Slowly, I nodded. Susie smirked, ruffling my hair and calling me a nerd. It's been a while since anyone has ruffled my hair. For the next several minutes, I listened as Susie rambled on. 

She talked regarding what school was like growing up for her; she spoke about how our courses sucked; she covered so many things. 

She never looked at me for a response. She just talked, and I listened. It was nice, not having someone look at you for a reply. Most of my peers glanced at me at least once unintentionally, but not Susie. 

I realized I didn't feel uneasy with Susie. She was threatening to eat my face yesterday, yet today I was walking beside her more comfortable then I had been in a while. It was nice. I was enjoying hanging out with Susie. 

-

People gave us weird looks as we neared and entered the school. They were baffled that we were early, as well as attending class. I grinned as I grabbed my books, but that smile quickly died. 

"Turning into a goodie two shoes, are ya, bad girl?" A classmate mocked. "Do you wanna lose your fuckin' face?" Susie retorted, turning to glare at our upperclassman. She was aggravated by his claim, even though it was false. 

"Oh, so you just made a friend. A friend who happens to be the human freak and the child of the fucking bitch who teachers the Kinders. Good job, he'll fit in nicely with you!" 

Susie growled, steam escaping her nostrils. "Shut up, you bastard." She snarled, teeth glinting in the light. I intuitively backed against the locker, to be out of her way. "Aw, Susie, don't get so defensive, you're scaring the little freak!" 

With that, Susie turned her head to peer at me. I stared back at her blankly, blinking slowly. "You kiddin'? The nerd isn't frightened in the least." She responded, returning to glare back at him. 

"A-a-alright, kids, that's e-enough!" A small voice cut through the stress, and it identified to belong to our teacher - Alphys. Alphys managed to wobble her way between the upperclassman and Susie, timidly telling the upperclassman to head to class. 

"C-class starts in a couple of minutes," Alphys warned, then quickly withdrew to the classroom. I looked at Susie, then decided to head into class with her. My hopes of returning to the dark world were snuffed out as soon as they sparked. 

Alphys had chalk on her desk, and it seemed to be mocking me as the box reflected the light. I tugged on Susie's sleeve, pointing as casually as I could. It took Susie a second, then she groaned quietly. We departed sorrowfully to our desks. No dark world, just an ordinary school day. It was going to be a tedious day. 

-

Susie plopped down next to me as I ate my lunch, peering over at my lunchbox as she dug into her standard school lunch. I offered her half of my sandwich, to which she raised a brow. Okay, let's be honest; school lunch is pathetic. 

Those mashed potatoes look like vomit, and that chicken looks like it's paper. Susie nonchalantly took half of my sandwich, slowly yet hungrily devouring it. 

"Hey, nerd, did you understand any of that algebra bullshit?" Susie inquired through a mouthful of sandwich, glancing over at me. I pulled out the notepad and pen once more. 

"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐬, 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮?"

Susie scoffed, then went quiet. "Yeah, I did, I just need to see if yours is the same as mine, y'know?" She lied. I pretended to believe it, then pulled out my algebra notebook and slid my notes over to her. 

After devouring the decent part of her school meal, Susie got to work on replicating my notes. She hadn't recorded anything during the lesson, as I had presumed. She had dozed off for most of it, anyway. As long as she kept from bullying me, I could help her with the academics. 

It's a straightforward deal, no strings attached. 

I think.

➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵ ➵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➵
> 
> Huzzah, an update! I have risen from the grave to bring you this mediocre bullshit from Kris's perspective.
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> ➵

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1,184.


End file.
